New Beginning
by GallagherGirlfan22
Summary: No Spies! Three best friends experiencing the ups and downs of life. One shocking discovery, two absent parents and three best friends. There will be laughing, crying,first loves and heartbreaks. A lot of confusion, too, because what would life be if it was perfect?
1. Authors note

**I'm going to start by apologizing for not updating "Moments With Zach". I've suffered from some major writer's block and my life got really hectic too. I started high school, I'm in Student Council, had a few big fights with my best friend, my mom has had a few mental meltdowns (almost insane-asylum worthy) and I've taken a lot of time to contemplate my life.**

**Looking back, I have realized that I haven't done anything meaningful in my life. Yes, I'm only 15, but age shouldn't stop a person from doing good in the world. Sure, I always donate my clothes when I out grow them and as a child would give away my toys because some child didn't have any, and today I help out whenever I possibly can, but it's like my want to do good in the world is unsatisfiable.**

**I have also realized that I never do anything for me, never do anything to make me happy. I give up all my free time and do things I despise just to pleasure others. This may sound selfish and make me a horrible person, but I'm going to start putting myself first.**

**I have never been big on New Year's resolutions, I don't see why we need a new year to better our lives, but this year I have three: be more helpful, helping people makes me happy, which leads to my second resolution, I'm first. I should make sure I'm happy before others. If ai can't make others happy and be happy myself then what's the point? My third and final resolution is too... Write more! No, I did not forget about my story, I had about a dozen chapters started, but I'm not following through with any of them because they sucked. They were awful, Im not going to lie, so I burned them. Yep, they are nothing more than a pile of ash now. Was it stupid to burn literally hours of my life? Probably. Do I regret it? Not at all. I'm starting fresh. I have a brand new notebook, a fresh pack of pencils and a new story idea. I will continue working on "Moments With Zach" but this is my fresh start. This story marks a new beginning for me, and I hope this one is better than my last beginning because that one didn't seem to work for me.**

**In the last few months of 2014 I came across a lot of things that made me happy, so I'm going to list them for you, maybe they'll help you too. I came across a new author, Jessica Sorensen, and read three of her books, "The Coincidenceof Callie and Kayden", "The Redemption of Callie and Kayden", and " The Resolution of Callie and Kayden", I hope you will read them too. I also fell in love with a new tv series, "Forever" on ABC. Also, sometime in November I stumbled across a youtuber, Conner Franta, and he is hilarious. **

**This was an extremely long author's note and I apologize for that, and thank you if you read through it. If any of you ever need to talk about something, I'm always here, and I will respond as soon as I possibly can. I would love it if you commented what your resolutions for 2015 are. Now, without further ado, my new story and new beginning.**


	2. Prologue

**Z's POV**

" Zach, are you alright with this? I know you didn't want your father and I to divorce, and I want to make sure you're okay with me marrying Joe," my mom says as she sits down next to me on my bed.

"You're getting married tomorrow, mom, it's kind of late to be asking me." My mom stares at me. " I don't know. I guess I'm not crazy about the idea of it, but I like Joe, and it seems like he treats you well. I guess I'm just afraid he's going to leave us like dad did," I say and she pulls me into a tight hug.

"First of all, your dad didn't leave us, and secondly, Joe isn't going to do that to us, though, I promise," she kisses me on my cheek and stands up, "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight mom."

*******************Next day at wedding*************************

I'm standing next to Joe. The vows have just been said and I don't think I've ever seen my mom so happy. Never have I seen a smile so genuine plastered in face, or a twinkle in her eyes. Her eyes were always filled with sadness and so ething else... desperation , maybe. Have her eyes have been filled with desperation for the past fifteen years? Did something worse than screaming happen behind the closed doors of my parents room? Is that why my mom signed me up for every sport imaginable? Did my mom finally become courageous enough to leave an abusive relationship? Did my dad find a new wife to abuse? Am I getting this all wrong?

All of a sudden the music begins playing and we all begin walking back down the aisle.

"This is it, kid, this is your new beginning," April, Joe's oldest daughter, says as we link arms and exit the chapel.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it yourself," she quickly gets in the car that is taking us to the reception. Why do I need a new beginning? My life is pretty great. I have a mom who loves me, two amazing best friends, I get decent grades in school, and even though I am only a freshmen, I am the starting quarterback on the varsity football team. Now I have a caring step-father and two step-sisters. I don't want anything to change... I don't want this "new beginning".


End file.
